


My Best Friend

by Asamijaki



Series: Más radiante que el sol [BF: Fluff week] [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Best Friends, Brotp, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Shorter Wong Lives, Trust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Ash recuerdas buenos momentos con Shorter.





	My Best Friend

**Día 2**

Trust: My Best Friend

 

—Ash, tú confías mucho en Shorter, ¿verdad? —El aludido baja el libro hasta su regazo, y mira al asiático por un momento. 

—Le confiaría mi vida —afirma el rubio, quitándose con cuidado los lentes de lectura, para asentarlos en la mesita de noche del centro—. ¿Por qué?

—No es nada, es solo que, cuando te conocí, pensé que serías del tipo de persona a quien se le hace difícil hallar en quién confiar —señala Eiji. Ash sabe que no lo dice de mala fe, es decir, era un pensamiento bastante acertado—. Me pregunto cómo fue que se volvieron tan cercanos, veo que sobre todo son muy buenos amigos. 

Ash retiene esas últimas palabras, realmente tenía años de conocer a Shorter, incluso desde antes que tiñera su cabello de púrpura. Podría contar miles de anécdotas con su compañero; nadie creería que el líder de Chinatown lloró cuando le hicieron su primer piercing, era algo que ocasionalmente le recordaba para molestarlo o conseguir una soda gratis. O la primera vez que le ayudó a escaparse de la vigilancia de Dino para ir por primera vez a una de esas cadenas comerciales al área de juegos. Sí, se veían como un par de ridículos, pero fue divertido. La apariencia de Shorter había intimidado a una mesera, cuando lo único que quería el chico era pedir unas servilletas. 

O la vez en que Ash se involucró en su primera riña entre pandillas. Ni siquiera le pidió ayuda, pero enseguida Shorter intervino dándole una mano, diciendo algo como «Estos tipos también habían causado problemas en Chinatown». Tal vez esa fue la primera vez que escaparon juntos de la policía. Shorter tenía escondites en aquella calle, realmente les salvó el pellejo esa vez. 

Habían sido tantos momentos agitados, ridículos e incluso algo turbios; Ash no podría contarlos con sus dos manos, ni con las dos de Shorter. 

Uno de los recuerdos más reconfortantes fue cuando lo invitó a comer al restaurante de su familia por primera vez. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Ash se había sentido tan bien recibido, hablando de cosas sin sentido en la cena, con un plato caliente enfrente. Recuerda que, aunque su hermana parecía tan seria, se preocupaba de pequeños gestos, como el hecho de que su hermanito hablara con la boca llena o salpicara la mesa, alegando que esos no eran los modales de un anfitrión. Fue un momento en que el rubio dejó de ser Ash Lynxs —el perro de Dino, el chico de la calle, el monstruo— para ser solo Aslan, sentado en un restaurante, cenando con un buen amigo. 

También había momentos amargos de los cuales era difícil hablar o tan solo recordarlos, como cuando habían matado a unos camaradas de Ash. El rubio había endurecido, simplemente no veía con claridad lo que hacía. Shorter recibió un disparo en la palma al intentar pararlo. Solo así, la bestia se había calmado; aun así, en vez de mirarle con rencor, Shorter le sonrió al tener a su amigo de vuelta. La mano del líder de Chinatown tardó su tiempo en sanar, el doctor hizo un excelente trabajo, pero durante el tiempo en que estuvo recuperándose, Ash se encargaba de que su barrio no tuviera mayores problemas. No tardó mucho tiempo para que todos se dieran cuenta de que ambos se protegían el uno al otro. Era una alianza admirable donde cualquiera podría notar el compañerismo, el respeto y la confianza mutua que tenían. 

—Tampoco sabría decir cuál fue el momento —continúa Ash, mirando el polvo que se ha asentado en el respaldo del sofá—, no me di cuenta de cuándo comencé a verlo como un hermano…

Eiji sonríe cálidamente, eran pocas las veces en que Ash se atrevía a decir abiertamente cuánto confiaba en otra persona. Realmente estaba agradecido de que al menos tuviera una persona como Shorter en aquella vida tan agitada y peligrosa. 

Antes de que el japonés pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abre de una patada. Rápidamente, Ash saca su arma y lo empuja por detrás del mueble. Pero pasan los segundos, y no ha habido ningún disparo. 

—Eh, tranquilo, pensé que te gustaban los fideos. —Escucha la risa de Shorter, mientras el chico de rasgos asiáticos entra con una gran sonrisa y comida china en mano. 

—Idiota. —Ash lo recibe con una sonrisa, y toma una de las cajas de fideos. 

Esa noche, comen los tres juntos. 


End file.
